


Honey

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine’s lover comes home to a rather pleasant surprise ….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Leon’s bag hit the floor with a thud as he reached the door of the bedroom and the unexpected sight that awaited him.  
  
“What the …? Gwaine, what the hell are you doing?” When Leon had returned from his business trip this really wasn’t what he had been expecting.  
  
“Er, surprise?” Gwaine grinned sheepishly but looked completely unrepentant considering how Leon had found him.  
  
“Yeah, you can say that again. This wasn’t exactly what I expected to come home to you know.”  
  
“You’re not exactly complaining though are you?” Gwaine stared pointedly at the unmistakeable bulge in Leon’s suit trousers.  
  
No, he really wasn’t complaining. Why would he? Gwaine was absolutely gorgeous anyway but now spread out naked on their bed, he could tempt a saint even if he was covered or rather drizzled with something that looked suspiciously like…  
  
“Is that honey?” The rush of blood southwards had obviously taken Leon’s tact with it. He couldn’t hold back the moan as Gwaine swiped a finger through the sticky mess on his stomach and made a show of licking it off his fingers.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Just … why?”  
  
“It seemed like a good idea at the time … and it tastes good.”  
  
It looked good as well thought Leon. Gwaine looked sickeningly good spread out on the bed but then he supposed that that was the case when you were a professional model with ripped abs, no matter how ridiculous the man thought his job was. He swallowed heavily as Gwaine stroked himself with sticky fingers and involuntarily made a move as though to move forwards, Gwaine’s eyes brightening as he did so.  
  
“You coming to join me? Only this could be so much more fun with two of us.”  
  
Leon didn’t need any persuasion. Hell, he already had his shirt and tie off and was working on his belt buckle, clocking the squeezy bottle of honey on the bedside table next to the frequently used tube of lubricant. He kicked off his shoes and socks followed by his trousers and boxers and crawled onto the bed. He took his time moving up Gwaine’s body, their skin sticking together in places thanks to the honey. When he was finally blanketing Gwaine’s body with his own, Leon dipped his head and kissed Gwaine, tasting the sweet honey that the other man had licked off his fingers along with something that was pure Gwaine.  
  
Tearing himself away from Gwaine’s mouth with some difficulty, Leon turned his attention to Gwaine’s neck. It was an unfortunate side-effect of their jobs that they could be apart more frequently than they were together. As a result, it was a heady and intoxicating feeling when Gwaine’s pulse sped up beneath his lips as a result of his actions. He nipped and suckled at the pulse-point until a livid purple-red bruise started to form before laving the mark with his tongue in an attempt to soothe it. Satisfied with the mark that he had left, one that would no doubt land him in trouble the next time that Gwaine had a job, Leon set himself the task of licking all of the honey off Gwaine’s body; not that it was a particular hardship. There wasn’t a single part of Gwaine’s torso that escaped Leon’s attention; his chest, nipples, ribs, abs, even his navel were all dotted with kisses and the honey licked clean excruciatingly slowly. Leon reached for the honey, squeezing more of it into Gwaine’s navel before licking it out, his hands sliding up Gwaine’s ribs to toy with his nipples even as Leon’s tongue flicked in and out of his navel. He finally turned his attention lower, pinioning Gwaine’s hips down as he squirmed at the sensations he was experiencing.  
  
He focused his attention on Gwaine’s inner thighs, a wanton moan escaping the other man as Leon chuckled, the low breathy noise making Gwaine’s cock twitch where it lay flush against his stomach. To Leon’s amusement, Gwaine’s legs kept spreading themselves wider and wider of their own accord giving Leon even more bare flesh to lick the honey off as well as taste and mark.  
  
Leon decided to take pity on his lover and give him what he wanted but not without teasing him a little more first. He reached for the honey and drizzled it liberally over Gwaine’s cock, the other man crying out as the sweet sticky substance hit heated skin. He followed the trails of honey with his tongue, licking and sucking until Gwaine’s hands tangled roughly in his hair and forced him to stop his teasing and take Gwaine’s cock into his mouth. He was happy to let Gwaine control the movements, listening to the litany of words and curses that spilled from Gwaine’s mouth, the curses becoming particularly prolific when Leon pulled back before Gwaine could come. Ignoring Gwaine’s protests, he turned his attention even lower and trailed his tongue down the cleft of Gwaine’s arse, coming to the realisation that, by arriving when he had, he’d missed quite the show. And god, the thought that Gwaine had been fingering himself with honey rather than lube was such a fucking turn on. He repeated his actions, allowing his tongue to tease the sensitive skin of Gwaine’s perineum before dipping inside briefly following the trail of honey, the sensation of his warm breath ghosting across the sensitive skin making Gwaine’s arse clench. Before he could go any further, there were hands in his hair and he was being tugged up the bed so that he was face to face with Gwaine.  
  
“Will you just get on with it and fuck me you bloody tease.”  
  
“I’m the tease? You’re the one who was fingering himself and wanking with honey!”  
  
Leon didn’t need any persuading though and fumbled for the lube, prompting a whine of annoyance from Gwaine.  
  
“Stop wasting time. Just use the honey.”  
  
“I’m not you! I’m not using honey as … lube. I can't, it defeats the object.”  
  
Gwaine’s not the most patient of people at the best of times and in bed he’s even worse. Before Leon had even finished his sentence, Gwaine had slicked Leon’s cock with honey and is grinning shamelessly, his eyes bright with mirth.  
  
“Just evening the score a little bit; you didn’t have enough honey on you.”  
  
Leon growled in mock-annoyance as his hand finally closed around the lube and he quickly slicked himself with it, the lube mixing with the honey to coalesce into a sticky mess. He reached down with slick fingers but his wrist was caught in a firm grip.  
  
“I’m stretched enough. Just fuck me.”  
  
Leon made no complaint, hitching Gwaine’s hips up and sliding slowly into him until he was buried balls deep. He paused briefly but all his self-control was spent. He started moving in and out of Gwaine slowly but steadily, his hands keeping a firm grip on Gwaine’s hips to stop him from pushing the speed too much. It didn’t last too long. Gwaine started pushing back into Leon’s thrusts and any attempts at making this last were history. Gwaine’s slightly sticky fingers raked across Leon’s back and shoulders, encouraging or rather demanding silently that he speed up and Leon was only too happy to oblige. Before too long, both men had been reduced to single syllable words and a variety of grunts. Knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer, Leon had the presence of mind to gasp out,  
  
“Stroke yourself.”  
  
Gwaine did as he was told, reaching between them to grab hold of his cock, stroking himself awkwardly as Leon continued slamming into him. The added sensation and friction was too much, especially considering how long he had been on the edge and Gwaine’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came with a wordless cry. The feeling of Gwaine clenching and contracting around him was too much for Leon and barely two thrusts later, he was following his lower over the edge, spilling himself inside Gwaine and slumping over him as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
When he finally felt that he could move, he gently pulled out of Gwaine and, not wanting to venture from the bed just yet, he cleaned them both as best he could with tissues off the nightstand, before flopping down next to Gwaine. They both really needed a shower because the sheets were just going to stick to them but he couldn’t be bothered to move just yet. As he relaxed into the bed, something suddenly struck him.  
  
“If you’ve got honey in my hair then I’m going to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/75738.html)


End file.
